Deep Sex (XiuHan)
by Maidenren
Summary: Hanya dengan nafsu dan cinta membuat mereka menggila dengan yang namanya seks. EXO FanFiction. XiuHan. always Xiumin is Uke. Sex content, NC21 not for children.


"DEEP SEX"

Luhan x Minseok (LuMin)

Rated: M

Warning: Sex content, bahasa dewasa, HOT scene, NC

Anak-anak dibawah umur harap menjauh, jika kalian tetap ngotot, tanggung sendiri.

.

.

.

"Hmm, anghh..."

Suara desahan yang berasal dari pemuda mungil yang ada diatas pemuda berwajah Chinese itu. Kedua bibir itu saling beradu, saling menggigit, tangan pemuda berwajah Chinese itu terlihat sedang bermain dengan sesuatu yang ada dibawah tubuh pemuda mungil itu.

"Mmpphh, ahhh. Luhan-hhh~" pemuda mungil itu mendesah, sedikit menggigit bibir pemuda yang bernama Luhan itu.

"Hmmm, Minseok- hmpph" Luhan mengangkat tubuh Minseok, membawa tubuhnya kesebuah kursi dan mendudukan tubuhnya juga Minseok yang ada diatas pangkuannya. Luhan menarik kain yang berada dipinggang Minseok, melemparnya kesembarang arah, tampaklah Minseok yang polos bersamanya.

Luhan menarik wajah Minseok hingga mereka kembali berciuman, tangan Luhan menarik kedua kaki Minseok, mengalungkan kedua kaki Minseok kepinggangnya.

"You're so sexy, bitchhh" Luhan berbisik kearah Minseok sambil sedikit mendesah. Minseok hanya tersenyum lebar sambil memainkan rambut Luhan yang menggelitik cupingnya.

"Kau suka kan, dude.. ahhh-" Minseok meremas kuat rambut Luhan ketika bibir Luhan menggigit lehernya. Bibir Luhan terus menghisap dan menggigit leher Minseok, memberikan tanda dileher Minseok hingga menimbulkan bercak merah.

Luhan sengaja membuka kakinya sedikit hingga membuat bokong Minseok sedikit terbuka. Tangan Luhan turun kebawah, meremas kuat bokong seksi Minseok. Minseok hanya mendesah dengan tangannya yang mengusap dada Luhan.

Tangan brengsek Luhan beralih kebelahan bokong Minseok, membelai sesuatu yang ada disana. Minseok mengerang saat jari Luhan hendak memasuki lubang surganya.

"Anghhh-,, don'thhh tease mehh, ahhh" Seringaian dari seorang Luhan tampaknya menandakan bahwa dirinya merasa puas atas apa yang dilakukannya. Luhan sengaja menggoda Minseok, agar pemuda mungil mau meminta lebih.

" Katakan, kau ingin lebih dari ini, Minseokkie" tangan Luhan masih membelai sambil menusuk lubang Minseok sedikit, berniat benar-benar menggoda Minseok. Bibir merah Minseok masih mengeluarkan desahan, tangannya masih mengusap dada Luhan.

"Nghhh- Lu~,, moree, masukanhh ahhh"

Luhan tertawa menang. Dimasukkan jari telunjuknya masuk kedalam hole surga milik Minseok, ada sedikit terdengar gesekan antara jari dan kulit bokong Minseok. Jari luhan bergerak cepat, menusuk benda kenyal yang menjadi pusat tujuan Luhan. Prostat Minseok.

"Ahhh- disana, anghhh"

Luhan memasukan jari kedua dan ketiganya secara bersamaan, merobek daging-daging yang menjadi penghalang jari Luhan memasuki hole Minseok. Sedangkan Minseok bibirnya mulai nakal, menghisap cuping Luhan dan memberinya sedikit gigitan disana. Luhan yang merasa Minseok tengah menggodanya juga, sengaja meremas bokong Minseok dengan tangan kirinya. Minseok mendesah melepaskan bibirnya dari cuping Luhan.

"Kenapa berhenti? Kau mau lagi hmm?" lagi, tangan Luhan bergerak nakal dibokong Minseok, mengusap benda kenyal itu, lalu meremasnya kuat.

"Ahhhh~"

Luhan yang sudah tidak sabar langsung melepas jarinya dalam hole Minseok, mengangkat tubuh Minseok, mendudukan Minseok diatas kursi yang didudukinya tadi.

"Puaskan aku, Minseokkie" Luhan mengangkat juniornya lalu menghadapkan pada wajah Minseok.

Minseok tersenyum lalu tanpa menunggu waktu, dikulumnya junior Luhan dengan cepat, menghisap layaknya sebuah permen. Tangan Minseok yang menganggur bergerak membelai dua tonjolan Luhan.

"Ahhhh" Luhan mendesah, tangan nya meremas rambut Minseok lembut.

Minseok merubah posisi tangan nya, bergerak kearah bokong Luhan, meremas bokong itu kuat. Luhan terlena karena tangan dan mulut Minseok yang tengah bermain dibawah tubuhnya. Namun sadar saat tangan Minseok yang mulai masuk kedalam holenya. Luhan menepis tangan Minseok yang berada dibokongnya.

Beberapa saat Luhan merasakan juniornya penuh.

"Ahhh" Luhan mengeluarkan spermanya didalam mulut Minseok. Minseok menelan cepat sperma Luhan, saat Luhan mengangkat tubuh Minseok hingga Minseok berdiri diatas kursi tadi.

"Jangan agresif, Minseok"

Dengan posisi berdiri, Luhan mengangkat kaki Minseok sebelah kiri, menaruhnya dipinggangnya, lalu mengangkat juniornya juga. Menggesekan juniornya dengan hole merah muda Minseok.

"Nnghh, masukann, Luhann,, ahhh"

Luhan kembali menyeringai, dimasukannya juniornya kedalam hole Minseok, hingga membuat Minseok meringis menahan sakit.

"Arghhh"

Luhan mengangkat tubuh Minseok, membuat Minseok menaikkan kaki sebelah kirinya, mengaitkan pada pinggang Luhan. Minseok memeluk leher Luhan. Mereka kembali melumat bibir, menggigit dan menghisap kuat. Luhan membawa tubuh Minseok yang melingkar ditubuhnya. Menubrukkan tubuh Minseok kedinding, dan memperdalam sodokan Luhan pada hole Minseok.

"Nghhh, ahhhh- Lu~ there, ahhh" Minseok mendesah berkali-kali. Luhan terus menyodok (?) hole Minseok, tangannya yang tadi memeluk tubuh Minseok mulai meremas junior Minseok yang sudah menegang. Minseok menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Luhan, bibirnya menghisap leher Luhan sambil menggigitnya. Tangannya membelai punggung telanjang Luhan, membuat Luhan sedikit bergetar dan menyodok kuat hole Minseok, merobek lubang surga Minseok yang sering dimasukinya itu.

Lelah dengan posisi Luhan yang menahan tubuh Minseok didinding. Luhan kembali mengangkat tubuh Minseok dengan tidak melepas juniornya, membawa tubuh Minseok keranjang mereka.

Brakk

Terdengar suara sedikit kasar dari Luhan karena menghempas tubuh Minseok diatas ranjang. Luhan sedikit bangun memposisikan dirinya diatas tubuh Minseok. seringaian Luhan tercetak jelas saat dilihatnya Minseok yang terengah dibawahnya dengan bekas spermanya yang masih ada disudut bibirnya. Luhan mencium kasar Minseok. Luhan suka cara kasar untuk memuaskan Minseok, dan Minseok juga sangat suka saat Luhan melakukannya kasar saat melakukan seks.

Bibir mereka beradu, suara kecipak basah menjadi alunan indah dikamar mereka yang redup ini. Gerakan kasar yang berasal dari Luhan yang menyodok kuat lubang hangat Minseok terdengar samar-samar karena suara desahan Minseok yang keras dan sangat menggugah nafsu Luhan.

"Anghhh,, Lu- Luhan, fasterrhhh" Minseok mengalungkan tangan nya pada leher Luhan, mereka kembali berciuman. Minseok menggigit bibir Luhan, membuat Luhan meringis dan bergerak cepat dilubang Minseok

"Ahh"

Minseok menggoda Luhan, sengaja membuat Luhan tergoda dan menyodok lubang hangatnya agar lebih kuat.

Minseok bergerak sedikit karena merasakan juniornya penuh, dann

"Ahhhh" desah Minseok saat spermanya keluar membasahi perutnya dan perut Luhan. Luhan mengambil sperma itu, menjilatnya dengan gerakan seduktif. Minseok yang melihatnya tersenyum.

Luhan terus bergerak cepat, membobol lubang Minseok tanpa ampun, sedikit keluar darah dari lubang Minseok karena kuatnya gerakan Luhan dan sempitnya lubang pada tubuh bagian bawah Minseok. Padahal Luhan sering melakukan ini pada Minseok.

Setelah beberapa lama, keduanya pun merasa jika mereka akan keluar lagi.

"Aku,, keluar Lu- ahhhh"

"Bersama, Minseokkie ngghhh"

Crott

Crott

Minseok mengeluarkan spermanya lagi diperutnya dan pertu Luhan, sedangkan Luhan mengeluarkan spermanya didalam tubuh Minseok.

Minseok melepas kalungan tangannya pada leher Luhan, merentangkan tangannya karena dirinya merasa letih.

Luhan pun juga mengeluarkan miliknya pada hole merah dan mungkin karena bekas darah Minseok. sperma Luhan merembes keluar dari hole Minseok, mengalir kebawah bed dan paha dalam Minseok.

Luhan yang melihatnya kembali tegang, Luhan menyeringai. Dilebarkannya lagi kedua kaki Minseok. Minseok yang sadar hanya diam, dirinya sudah tau apa yang akan Luhan lakukan lagi.

Luhan menurunkan wajahnya kedalam paha Minseok, menjilat paha dalam Minseok.

"Nghhh, Lu~"

Jilatan Luhan beralih pada lubang merah Minseok, menghisap hole Minseok, menarik sesuatu untuk keluar, sperma Luhan.

Luhan menusuk-nusuk hole Minseok menggunakan lidahnya, Luhan dapat merasakan sperma dan darah yang keluar dari hole Minseok. Luhan tidak merasa jijik malah lidahnya terus menusuk-nusuk dan menghisap sperma dan darah itu.

"Ahhh, stop ithh, ahhh" Minseok meremas kuat selimut yang ada disampingnya. Luhan terus menghisap hingga sperma yang ada didalam hole Minseok keluar sedikit. Luhan menghentikan aksinya lalu beralih kesamping Minseok.

"Tidurlah, besok kita lanjutkan" Luhan mengecup bibir Minseok sekilas lalu menyelimuti mereka berdua, hingga mereka berdua tertidur memasuki dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

Minseok bangun, meringis saat merasakan bokongnya terasa sakit, diusapnya bokongnya. Ternyata sperma Luhan masih keluar dari holenya, turun pelan ke paha dalamnya..

"Ck, menyusahkan" Minseok berusaha bangun dari tidurnya. Keluar dari kamar, menuju dapur.

.

.

.

Tak seberapa lama Luhan pun juga bangun, mata caramelnya menelusuri sudut kamar, mencari Minseok. Luhan bangun lalu tidak sengaja tangannya menyentuh benda kental.

Luhan tersenyum melihat benda kental itu, Luhan segera berdiri keluar kamar tanpa menggunakan baju. Saat Luhan menuju dapur dirinya melihat sosok yang tadi malam bersamanya melakukan hal yang sering melakukan.

Luhan berjalan perlahan, Luhan sengaja duduk dikursi didekat pantry. Luhan menatap nyalang kearah Minseok. Bagaimana tidak, Minseok hanya menggunakan apron dan tidak menggunakan apapun, dan saat matanya turun menyusuri tubuh bagian belakang Minseok, setetes air sperma mengalir dari paha Minseok.

'Glup' Luhan merasa panas saat melihat itu. Pemuda itu akhirnya mendekat, meremas paha Minseok lembut. Minseok terkejut.

"Luhan, kau mengejutkan ku" Minseok berucap, Minseok sudah terbiasa cara Luhan memperlakukannya jadi dirinya tidak takut, jika Luhan berbuat apapun padanya.

"Ini masih pagi, kau mau menggodaku. Hmmm?" suara Luhan menyerang telinga Minseok, napas Luhan juga bergerak keleher Minseok. Minseok tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Lu, aku sedang memasak. Tak bisakah kita menundanya dulu" Minseok sedikit bergerak karena tangan Luhan yang hendak menelusup masuk ke miliknya.

"Kau yang salah, kau menggoda ku dengan ini..." Luhan mengusap pelan paha dalam Minseok, mengambil aliran sperma yang mengalir di paha Minseok.

"...lihat, bagaimana aku tidak tergoda, saat benda ini mengalir indah dipahamu. Aku ingin sepertinya"

"Tapi, hmmhhh, aku sedang memasak, Lu~"

Tak

Bunyi yang berasal dari kompor yang dimatikan oleh Luhan. Luhan langsung mengangkat tubuh Minseok kesebuah meja pantry. Merebahkan tubuh Minseok disana.

Luhan membuka kaki Minseok, wajahnya langsung menuju paha Minseok, menjilati paha Minseok yang dialiri spermanya tadi.

"Ahhhh, Luhanhh, hentikanhhh" Minseok mendorong wajah Luhan, namun tidak berhasil

Lidah Luhan terus menelusuri paha putih Minseok. Hingga lidah Luhan berhenti dijunior Minseok yang sudah menegang. Luhan langsung mengulum junior Minseok, menghisapnya kuat. Minseok kembali mendesah.

"Lu,,, anghhhhh, fasterrhhh" Luhan mengikuti keinginan Minseok, dikulumnya kuat junior Minseok, menaik-turunkan kepalanya cepat.

"Akhhhh" Minseok mencapai klimaksnya dimulut Luhan. Luhan langsung menelan sperma Minseok sebagian. Wajah Luhan kembali turun kelubang hangat Minseok. Lidah Luhan mengulum hole merah muda Minseok yang berkedut. Sisa sperma Minseok yang sengaja belum ditelannya, dikeluarkannya didalam luar hole Minseok.

Luhan menghisap lubang hangat Minseok dengan nafsu, dihisapnya, dijilatnya. Menurut Luhan tempat indah yang sering dijamahnya dari Minseok adalah hole indah Minseok. Luhan terus menghisapnya tanpa ampun.

"Ouchhh, ahhhh"

Kegiatan yang sering kedua pasangan ini lakukan adalah seks, hari-hari mereka penuh dengan seks. Tidak ada hari tanpa adanya seks, the addiction of sex.

.

.

.

END

Aku tau ini kurang HOT, aku tau ini short FF, jangan bash catsnya, jangan bash aku, bash saja otak ku ini yang bikin kaya begini -_-

Oyaa, ini aku ga tau NC berapa, menurut pendapat readers saja lah, NC17, NC19, NC21, NC25 atau NC25+++++++ xD

Ya sudah, ga banyak ngomong, karena aku lagi gelagapan liat FF aku yang ini.


End file.
